Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 15 - Going to Pleasure Island/Angry Flik/Transformation
Cast *Pinocchio - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *J. Worthington Fox Fellow - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *Gideon - Scrapper (Mr. Bean) *Barker the Coachman - Crater Face (Grease) *The Coachman's Minions - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *The Donkeys - Various Elephants *Lampwick - Meowrice *Lampwick Donkey - Darth Vader (Star Wars) Transcript *Wart: No, sir! Nothing can stop me now! I'll make good this time. *Flik: You'd better! *Wart: I will. I'm going to school! *Flik: That's the stuff, Wart! *Wart: I'd rather be smart than be an actor. *Flik: Now you're talkin'! Come on, slow-poke. I'll race you home! (Rayman and Wart race toward School until Swiper and Scrapper meet up with Wart) *Frank: Hey, Wart. You appear to be allergic. And there is only cure. A vacation on Pleasure Island. That happy land of carefree boys where every day's a holiday! *Wart: But I can't go. *Scrapper: Why, of course you can go! Here's our ticket. Your health comes first. Come! The coach departs at midnight! *Chorus: It's Pleasure Isle for me, Where every day is a holiday, And kids have nothing to do but play. *Flik: Now, where do you suppose he... huh? Wart! Hey, come back! (runs in pursuit) *(on a trip to Pleasure Island, Crater Face's train, carrying the kids on board, blows its whistle as it chugs across the countryside, leaving the city behind) *Edgar Balthazar: Faster, faster. *Flik: (coughs) Well, here we go again! *Meowirce: I'm Meowrice. And you must be... *Wart: I'm Wart. And no, I've not been to Pleasure Island, and all Frank and Eddie did was... *Meowrice: If you've never been there, they say that it's a swell joint. There's no school and no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word. Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink, and it's all free. Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait. (the train arrives at Pleasure Island where all the boys get off and enjoy the fun) *Announcer: Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles, and ice cream! Eat all you can! Be a glutton! Stuff yourselves! It's all free, boys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! The rough house! The rough house! It's the roughest, toughest joint you ever seen! Come in and pick a fight, boys! (the kids go into the rough house) *Meowrice: Oh, boy, a scrap! Come on, let's go in and poke somebody in the nose. It's only for the fun of it. *Wart: Okay, let's go. *Announcer: Tobacco row! Tobacco row! Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! (the kids grab some cigars, cigarettes, and corn-cob pipes) *Flik: Wart! Where are you? There's somethin'... phoney about all this. I've gotta get him outta here. *Announcer: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It's open for destruction. And it's all yours, boys! It's all yours! (the boys destroy the model home) *Meowrice: This is a swell joint, and what did I tell you? *Wart: Yes, being bad is a lot of fun, isn't it? *Meowrice: Yeah, that's right. Get a load of that stray glass window. (the glass window breaks with a brick thrown at it) *Crater Face: Alright, now, hop to it, you blokes. Come on! Come on! (cracks his whip on his guards, who obey his commands) Shut the doors and lock 'em tight! Now get below and get them crates ready. Give a bad boy enough rope, and he'll soon make a jackass of himself. (laughs evilly) *(Flik walks around the deserted fairgrounds, littered with half-smoked cigars, destroyed carnival rides, and empty food wrappers) *Flik: Wart! Wart! (whistles) Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard. But, I don't like the looks of this. Wart! Hey! Where are you? (meanwhile, in the pool hall, Meworice is playing pool while Wart sits at a table, smoking his cigar, because Bokkun is potting a green #2 ball into a hole) *Wart: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Meowrice? *Meowrice: Oh, they're hiding around here somewheres. Why do you care? You're havin' a good time, ain't ya? (hits a red #3 ball into a hole) *Wart: Uh-huh. I sure am. *Meowrice: Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Wart? *Wart: Yeah! (smokes lightly) It sure is! (smokes lightly again) *Meowrice: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! (picks up his cigar) Come on! Take a big drag, like this! (inhales his cigar deeply) *Wart: OK, Wart! (inhales his cigar deeply and his face turns orange) GLY! (swallows the smoke) GLO! (turns pink in the face and his eyes begin to fill with water, which he closes them, releasing all of the water, and then turns green in the face and blows a smoke ring, which comes out of his mouth) *Meowrice: Heh, some fun, huh, kid? (Wart nods drowsily) OK, slats. (adds a point in the score chart) Your shot. (Wart, drunk and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the black #8 ball, which comes to life and winks its eye at Wart; Wart shakes his head, causing his eyes to shake as well) What's the matter, slats? Losin' your grip? (as Flik enters the room, he spots Wart, who is just about to strike the black #8 ball at first, but is then startled by Flik, and rips a hole in the table) *Flik: Wart! So, this is where I find you, huh?! How do you ever expect to be a real boy? Look at yourself! Smokin'! (pulls the flattened cigar out of Wart's mouth) Playin' pool! (angrily kicks the cue stick, which lands and and bumps his head] OWW! You're coming right home with me this minute! *Meowrice: Don't tell you're scared of a limbless big nose brat. *Wart: Oh no. That's only Flik, my conscience, that tells me what's right from wrong. *Meowrice: What?! You mean to tell me you oughtta take orders from a grasshopper? *Flik: Grasshopper? Look here, you...you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopper...um...uh... your conscience, if you had one. *Meowrice: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Screwball in the corner pocket. (hits the cue ball, into four balls, the #3 red ball, #4 blue ball, the black 11# and 8 ball, which hit the yellow #7 ball and #2 green ball, that hit the #8 black ball, as they roll toward Flik, who screams in fear when they land on his head and into the holes. Meowrice cracks up laughing) *Flik: (climbs out of hole) Oh, that does it. You...you young hoodlum! (takes off his suit) I'll...I'll knock your block off! (as he punches the air and advances on Bokkun, who laughs harder, Wart holds Flik back) Why, I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Wart: Oh, please don't hurt him, Flik. He's my best friend. *Flik: Why, I'll oughtta let you... Huh? Your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience. (angrily storms off) OK! That settles it! *Wart: But, Flik... *Flik: You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it! (puts his suit back on, and as Meowrice laughs even harder, Wart mocks Meowrice's laughter) Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I'm through! This is the end! (storms out the bar) *Wart: But Flik, Meowrice says a character who always lives forever. *Flik: Meowrice?! Hmph! *Meowrice: Come on, come on. Let him go! (pours some beer into a couple steins) *Wart: Fine. *Flik: (heads for the boating dock) Meowrice?! Ha! Meowrice! This burns me up. After all, I tried to do for him. Who is his conscience away? Me or that no good hoodlum Meowrice?! I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train out of here. Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home. (hears a braying sound, which makes him shudder. Flik takes out a ladder, climbs up, and sees Edgar Balthazar and his henchmen luring frightened little howling donkeys, squealing pigs, and scared monsters into crates) *Crater Face: Come on, you blokes. Keep them going. Lively there now. We haven't got all night. *Flik: Where are all those animals coming from? *Crater Face: Come on, come on. Let's have another. (a donkey and a pig are brought out) And what's your name? (the animals can only bray and squeal) Okay, you'll do. In you go. (throws them into some crates with three other pigs, two other donkeys, and a gazelle) You boys will bring a nice price. (laughs evilly as a vampire bat monster and a pig are brought out) Alright! Next! And what may your names be? *Cody and Tuck Carbunkle: Cody and Tuck Carbunkle. *Crater Face: Well, you can still talk. *Cody and Tuck Carbunkle: Yes, sir. Can we please go home to our mothers and Brad? *Crater Face: (snatches them and throws them away) Take them back! They can still talk! (Cody and Tuck are thrown into a cage in a pen with Holt Hyde (Jackson Jekyll's monster form), a vampire named Nagihiko, a black plant like creature with glasses, Mandark, and four yellow donkeys named Nelson, Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo, who then begin to protest by beginning) *All: Please, your Honorship. Have mercy. And break us free already! *Crater Face: (cracks his whip, scaring the boys, who are now donkeys, monsters, and pigs, in Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! (activates his red lightsaber) You boys have had your fun. Now, pay for it. *Flik: Boys? So that's why. (climbs down the ladder) Wart! (runs back to the pool hall) *Meowrice: Ha! To hear that stupid big nosed brat talk, (sips his root beer) you would think something is going to happen to us. (sprouts out a cape, unaware of this. Upon seeing this, Wart looks at his root beer and pushes it away) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (strikes a ball and sprouts out a part of Darth Helmet's helmet on top of him. A shocked Wart looks at his fake cigar and tosses it away) Where do they get that stuff? *Flik: (in a flashback) How do you ever expect to be a real boy? *Meowrice: (strikes another ball, and as his head, he turns around, grabs his cigar, and shows Wart that he now has a Darth Vader Helmet on) What's he think I look like? An animal?! *Bart Simpson: You sure are! (laughs, but now makes a donkey hee-haw and a pig squeal, and covers his mouth in shock) *Meowrice: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, then also brays, and covers his mouth to stop) Did that come out of me? (Wart nods his head, horrified. Meowrice feels his donkey snout, places his hands on his furry face, only to feel nothing but fur, and then reaches his long pointed ears, but tugs at them, and grabs his donkey tail end) Hey! What the--? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror, realizes that he is turning into a donkey, and screams in terror. He runs around in panic) I've been double-crossed. Help, help, somebody help! I've been framed. Help! (gets on his knees, but begs to Wart to help him, and shakes him up and down) Please, Wart, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal! Call that big nosed brat. Call anybody! (lets go off Wart as his hands change into gloves. Wart gasps and backs away, scared) Go on, Wart. It's all up with me. (Wart obeys) Mama? (in the shadow, Meowrice is forced to have a lightsaber, and having turned into a complete Darth Vader, activates his red lightsaber, and starts to wreck the whole place apart while Wart runs away and hides under a chair) MAAAAAMMAAAAA! (when Meowrice leaves, braying uncontrolably, Wart sprouts out pig ears) *Wart: Oh, what's happening? *Flik: (rushes to the rescue) I hope I'm not too late. *Wart: What will I do?! (sprouts out a donkey tail, grabs its end, and gasps. Flik rushes into the hall and sees Wart, who runs up to him) *Flik: Wart! *Wart: Rayman! Oh, Rayman, help me! *Flik: Quick, guys. The kids. They're boys. They'll all donkeys. Oh! You too?! (Wart nods) Then, come on, quick. Before you get any worse. (Flik and Wart run out of the pool hall) This way, Wart. It's the only way out. (the heroes climb up the cliff) Hurry up. Move it, quick! Before they see us. You've got to jump! (the heroes jump off the cliff and dive into the sea) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Transcripts